


Sometimes,Iron Man loves you back too

by Bubaloon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Romance, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubaloon/pseuds/Bubaloon
Summary: At first you didn't have a good impression of Tony Stark.However, things change.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Sometimes,Iron Man loves you back too

**Author's Note:**

> Alright people, that is my second story created in photoshop.  
> Enjoy!  
> And sorry my bad english.

The very first time you heard about him,  
you mumbled: _"what an asshole"_  
and kept doing your job like you always do.

The second time, he no longer was just Tony Stark but Iron man.  
_"Still a asshole"_ you kept you statement _"but a good one."_

_And something began to change in you._

The third time you saw him, the world was on fire, and hope was fading away in the eyes of everyone.

You wished to scream for help, but one by one, all the heroes were falling down.

_So you don't._

_"The asshole has to save himself first._ " your voice was frail while Iron Man stand on the ground with that bright armored suit in pieces.

_It hurts just looking at him._

After that day, you stopped calling him _asshole._

The fourth time he saved you. Sadly, You didn't have time to express you gratitude. _The world needed to be saved too._

You think you fell in love with him in that moment.

_No something new.  
Everybody loves Iron Man._

The fifth time, he found you in a bar. Unexpectedly, he remembers you.

The sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth time was pure luck.

Or at least it's what you thought.

After a while you realized that you, _the ordinary one_ , was special to Anthony Stark.

But still, you weren't strong enough to say the magic words.

Doesn't matter.

\- **Because sometimes, Iron Man loves you back too.**


End file.
